Fragile
by jeonsagongju
Summary: After a long time chasing his arch enemy, Dib finally captured Zim. Not knowing about how the alien's ties with his sister have gotten bigger over the last years, the older brother hurt Gaz's feelings by giving her best friend to his possible death. Meanwhile, Zim's fighting with all the forces he got to escape the lab. Something changes Zim forever, but Gaz's not backing out. ZAGR
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim

The Membrane's house was quiet that day after Gaz raised her voice towards her brother -nothing new there- but what left the intense silence was the fact that Dib's little sister just defended his alien arch enemy. After years fighting each other, Dib finally made it possible to his father -and the rest of the world- to believe in him. With great prepare and guns, The Swollen Eye Ball Network along with some government scientists captured the Irken and took the alien to a secret lab facility, they choose to keep it unknown to the public Zim's identity for now, but Dib's partners reassured him that by the end of the week the discover would be showed worldwide. But what Dib didn't knew was how close the alien and his sister had gotten over the last years.

At first Gaz and Zim would only communicate through notes, sticking the paper in each other's lockers; eventually Zim started to leave little presents (such as mini lasers, upgrades to her Gameslave, new pencils to her drawings), Gaz presented Gameslave for the alien, he was apprehensive assuming that "Dib-stink" had placed some sort of camera or a bomb, but after a glare from Little Gaz he accepted. Such games that propose mass destruction in it fascinated him, they would play together when Dib wasn't present in the lunch break or on the way back home, which only made both get closer and closer, since the older brother was busying himself with building machines to capture paranormal creatures and sometimes detention due to his "psychotic mental break down" during classes. Gaz was never someone to open up to anyone, Zim earned her maximum trust, something not even her brother had. They spent two years of friendship without exchanging a single personal information about herself, until one day she lost it.

Both would not forget that night, right after a dinner with her father in a family night, she decided to confront Professor Membrane when Dib left for a bathroom break, about what she found out when she was yet just a child, the night she looked for her father in the basement and found all those experiments, all those sickening versions of her and her brother inside those experimental incubators with tubes sticking inside their veins, some without arms, others without legs, hell even some of them were mixed together. She cried her heart out that day, when she saw a picture of her mother and papers with her name written on top, in it there was information about her mother's DNA and how Gazlene it's just a clone. Dib wasn't quite that -a clone-, for some reason the older brother was lucky enough to have the Professor and their mother's DNA mixed, it was a weird way to have a child, but at least he was a mix of both parents, it seemed more truthful. Gaz never felt like she was real after that, deep in her mind there was always a voice screaming: "You're not your own person! You're just a sick experiment!". She never wanted to see a picture that contained her mother in it _ever_ again, because in the moment her eyes recognized that person she would remember: she's not Gazlene Membrane, she's just another project of her father. She hated how she felt weak because of such thing, and when she told Zim about her discover, her feelings and thoughts about it -when she ran from the restaurant and took a walk in the park to clear her mind- both sitting in the swings, Gaz tried to hold her tears then and the alien wasn't stupid, he saw that, he saw right through her and said:

 _"You're not weak, to endure such information about yourself, you learned to live with it, that's not being weak. Perhaps discovering that made you be who you are today, made you be different from her. It's a fragile part of you that you'll have to absorb it, recognizing this fact won't make you less…human, dealing with the problem now will be better than let it eat yourself for the rest of your life. Gaz-human, you're not the person you were before because it was never meant to be that way, who you are today it's not who your mother once were, you are not her. Since that day you became stronger and yourself. You're Gazlene Membrane and nothing or nobody, not a DNA nor a photo, can change that"_

In that day she allowed herself to call Zim her best friend, she didn't mind to let him in, he was the only one who seemed to understand her somehow. Best friends can cry in front of each other, right? That's what the goth girl did, two single tears fell from her amber eyes and that moment the alien knew that she had entrusted him, she gave him the permission to console and care, getting that from Gaz felt like ruling a planet. It also freaked her out that an alien, a total different specie understood her better than her own family, her father didn't bother himself to even answer her that night, he just kept eating and talking about shallow things that obviously did not matter at that point. Different DNA's and bodies, different cultural ways and how they were raised, yet both fit each other so well. All this memories and thoughts going through her head made her even more mad, she glared at her brother who refused to tell her where the control to disable the house security system was.

"You will shut down this god damn emergency system in this instant, Dib!" Gaz said with a surprisingly calm voice.

"Sorry can't do. You'll try to save that alien psycho! Why are you so mad? He was going to do the same with everyone on Earth once he conquered it!" Dib argued back, Gaz couldn't think straight, what she wanted to say was not what got out of her mouth.

"You're so selfish!" She screamed at him and marched to her room without glancing back at her older brother.

"How am I the one being selfish if I just saved our planet?!" He screamed back, but it was meaningless, the girl had already locked herself in her room.

Gaz promised herself after the night on the park she would never cry again, she would continue to be strong, not just for herself but for her best friend. Now that he was possibly being tortured by those scientists, being experimented on, suffering his number one nightmare, she just couldn't hold it. Gaz cried yet again, but not just two tears, they started falling freely from her eyes, her body felt numb and she suddenly wanted to throw up. She never lost anyone that was important for her before, all this feelings, she never had to go through them. She hadn't realized how much she cares for him until this happened, before him her life was just the usual routine, she didn't give the slightest fuck to anyone around her, her list of acquaintances was, well, zero. Yes, her family was not included on the list since her Father was never even present in her daily life and her brother might try to stick to her side but, really, all he cared about was himself and his future career.

She laid in her bed and stared at the ceiling, remembering all the good memories she had storage it in her head. All the rare times he got a laugh out of her, when he bought her pizza even though he hates the smell, when he took her to the arcade, even the small gestures such as open the doors and hold her books. Gaz got up and tried to open her window but, due to the security system, it didn't move a bit, even with her powers it wasn't enough. She punched the window and laid on her bed again, for now all she could do was plan a way out.

Meanwhile Dib paced on the living room, his head hurting with so many thoughts, questions and -even if he did not wanted to believe- guilt. Gaz could try to hide her feelings all she wanted, sometimes she forgets that they grew up together, Dib knows when his sister's upset or furious. He saw how much she wanted to cry, how tight her voice sounded when she screamed at him. Gaz didn't even tried to discuss with him, she _backed away_ from the fight, and she never backs away, she finishes until the end, dooms whoever she wants to, not caring if it's her brother or a even a kid. He knew he had closed his eyes to this, but it was hard for him to accept it: his little sister was fond of Zim. Dib saw when they were playing Gameslave together, the nights she would go out to the arcade? He knew the alien would be there waiting for her, he followed her. Dib just couldn't trust Zim, he couldn't even try to; he was afraid for his little sister's safety, Dib was aware of the lack of affection and bonding between him and Gaz but she's family, their tie -in Dib's eyes- was bigger than she thought, he cares for her, she was the only one present, the only one that listened to him (even though she would ignore him most of the time), he would not let Zim use her against him or for the world's domination, who knows what the alien could do with her powers.

Then why there was a part in his brain scratching and repeating over and over: "There's something wrong about this". He remembered about Zim's lack of concern for invader job lately, after he missed one week of class and got back with an indifference act, not responding to any of Dib's comments or accusations. That ego-freak would never let Dib get away with some insult without a fight and suddenly he comes back like he suffered some sort of shock. Dib hadn't got any signal of recent calls from his leaders either, just one transmission in the week he missed class, that was around 3 months ago. When he got back, Zim seemed to get even more closer to Gaz. _Am I connecting the evidences in the wrong way?_ The paranormal agent asked himself, his cellphone now in hands, waiting anxiously for any update they have about the Irken.

The house, for whoever walked by or lived close to would look calm, peaceful and silent but the aura was like a storm, a tornado of dark colors, anyone sane enough would know to keep away from it. That was how the Membrane siblings went to sleep, both with their heads full of troubled -and nostalgic- thoughts about the same Irken. Far away from them, said alien screamed for help, isolated in a small white room, saved it for his bloody footsteps.

"No more, please. No more" He whispered in his language, laid down in fetal position, shaking with cold and pain, trying to keep himself awake. Zim knew he needed to be _strong_ , no matter how many times those scientists would try to break him. But all he wanted was to let go, he knew that he had no purpose on Earth anymore, he wasn't allowed to go back to Irk, even though he did not wished to. The problem was, any planet or dimension he tries to go will not accept him, they are either under Irk's domination or the others in command already know him and, well, hate him. He felt like a void, like he's alone in this whole galaxy, then she came to his mind.

He would never admit to anyone, it was harder to admit it to himself, but he knew that without Gaz, he would be entirely lonely. Sure, he had Gir and Mini-Moose, but it wasn't a real connection, he couldn't talk his mind to them, couldn't discuss his ideas, have a normal conversation, Gir it's just a silly robot and Mini-Moose...what the fuck that creature is, after all? Zim sighed mentally, he missed her. There was a part deep inside him wishing that she would open that door and save him, it was day one and he couldn't take it anymore. These humans, they think of him as a monster when actually they are the real monsters. Zim got up, his knees trembled but he didn't gave it to it, walked around the room looking for some sort of way out, something he could work in all the time he stays here, if he survives for a long time. _I'm not giving up, Zim does not give up!_ The alien screamed in his head, he might not have a reason to be alive anymore but while there was still someone out there waiting for him and while his body still had a slight piece of hope he would continue.

He's body can endure, Zim's been through a lot in his lifetime, he sure as hell can survive this. And when he get out of this nightmare, he and Gaz, he hopes she accepts to run away with him. Not to another planet, nor dimension, but away from everyone, they can travel around Earth together, discover their own place, somewhere away from everyone. Just the two of them. Zim kept that in his mind as a promise, even if it took long, they would do it, he never breaks a promise. Zim looked down at his three clawed hands, they were feeling numb but also funny, then he saw something growing out of his hands. His red eyes widened, just what in the _hell_ these scientists were doing with him?

Please read this author's note:

Hello, dear readers! I finally decided to get out of my cave and write something (miracle), lately I've been watching some old cartoons I so much loved -still do- when I was a kid. The idea for this fanfiction got stuck in my head, so I decided to give it a try. A small chapter, I know, but it's basically a Prologue, no worries, I have some bigger ones saved here with me ;)

I'm pretty sure it won't be a long story (those with 40 chapters and all :v), thought I might already warn ya! Also, wanted to tell that the rated M scenes will be later! So not on the early chapters, hope you don't mind XD

Ah! I don't have any beta reader, which means that if you see some mistakes, I already want you to know that I am deeply sorry! English it's not my first language and I promise I'm doing my best to write a good story. I don't mind if you review to me when I get it wrong haha actually it would be pretty useful, readers helping the author, right?

I've been reading fanfictions for, what, 2 years now? So I know how frustrating it is to wait for a new chapter, so I will do my best to post as soon as I can, since it's vacation it shouldn't be a problem.

The characters might be OOC, but I'll explained during the process of the story why I think they would react it that way (like Gaz crying and Zim not being so selfish). I hope you guys like it!

Also, I want to take my time to recommend authors that inspired me to write this story and enchanted me with their writing: blueflower1594, RavenFollower13 and mistytales1303. They wrote pretty good stories of Invader Zim!

Anyway, I guess this is it for now! I'll be back soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Zim woke up to a loud bang at the steel door that separated him from freedom, lucky for him it wasn't the body guards to take him to another sick experiment, it was just a tray with some yellow paste and what appeared to be water, the first "meal" they ever gave it to him. Zim crawled to where the disgusting food was placed, he sensed the strong smell of meat and the water seemed rather thick. There's no way Zim's eating this shit, the alien thought putting the tray away, but what he did took was the plastic fork and hid it under the floor tile that he managed to break in these last… was it weeks or just a few days? In there was everything he made it possible to get without anyone seeing it, he was deciding which object would serve as a weapon or a way to break out. His head was killing him, all this psychological torture was making him go crazy, but he promised to himself he'll get out of this place, so he'll endure it. The real problem was: Zim it's not who he think he is anymore, all the experiments on him changed all his physical appearance, but every time he looked at his hands or his legs he saw green skin, they were really fucking his mind up.

"The subject sure can take drastic measures, Ma'am" the intern commented with the head of the lab quarters, the woman watched sternly all the recordings they had made in the 2 weeks the alien was kept in their custody, her eyes narrowed "Is something wrong?"

"The subject's still not responding properly" the powerful scientist glared at her minion "There still a lot of work to do, go warn the others to don't let themselves be so reckless with this opportunity" the young man's eyes widened, he nodded quickly and made his way out of her office.

Meanwhile at the Membrane's house, Dib and Gaz were surprisingly working together, both using Dib's computers to track down where the alien was being held. After one week without hearing a single thing about the scientists nor The Swollen Eye Ball Network, in fact the agents were oddly silent about all this and that worried Dib to the very end. What also was eating him away was the state his little sister was in, she didn't sleep (only when she passes out of exhaustion), she couldn't eat because the food didn't seem to stay in her stomach, she was paler than normal and her lack of motivation was scaring him. Gaz was not attending school at all, not that she needed for learn, she felt tedious in every class since her father made sure both Dib and her get advanced studies when they were still kids, the problem was she wasn't doing anything other than look for Zim, what the older brother feared was if the alien dies how her reaction's going to be? Dib knew that if he asked her to eat or get some proper rest she will decline with either a glare or curse at him. He didn't believe in any religion, but that didn't stop him from praying for whoever or whatever was listening to find at least a small clue or any sign that could lead them to Zim.

"I… I think I got something" Gaz's voice came out in a horse whisper, she cleared her throat and said it louder "I got something!" Dib felt like his ears twitched, he ran to the living room where his little sister stayed lately, at the moment his feet touched the area she started talking.

"Some of your comrades send us their location through a video, seemed like they were in danger, they said that those scientists are far from sane. They believe that that facility it's not interconnected with the government at all, the place it's full with not just rooms and plans for Zim, they even makes tests in humans, that's fucking crazy" The goth passed her hand through her messy purple hair and sighed "They never saw Zim in person, but they saw some footages. Agent Nessie said they're façade won't last longer, we need to come up with a plan… fast" Dib didn't say anything for a while, he was still in shock that the alien survived for this long and relieved that his friends were okay, Gaz lost her patience with him, though.

"Dib! Answer! How are we gonna do it?"

He jumped at his little sister's raised voice, then he went to the backyard motioning for Gaz to follow him. Both running, there Dib took the sheet that was hiding Tak's ship down, still looking good as new and with some updates. Gaz was impressed but she's still confused…

"Great updates but we can't beat them with just one ship" Dib was surprised she even praised him for something.

"Now that we know where Zim is, I can track him easier with the ship's technology. The PAK's, remember? I put the location there, it will tell me exactly where he is at the facility and his state; how much he's hurt, for example" Gaz's eyes widened, Dib got into the ship and started to locate the alien right away "About guns and how we can get in there, I've been creating a lot of stuff to… well, take Zim down. Now I can't believe we can actually use it to save him"

"I improved some of my dolls and Zim helped me to put some tricks in my Gameslave. I'm gonna gather everything… Thanks, Dib" She mumbled the last phrase but he didn't had to listen twice, once was enough to warm his heart. The fact that his little sister thanked him for the first time in a long time made him work even faster and harder.

Gaz smiled softly thinking about how her brother was helping her without thinking twice while programing her dolls to attack mode, she knew that it was his fault Zim was there in the first place but because he admitted his mistakes and it's trying to make it even was enough to please her in this nightmare situation. Her Gameslave beeped, she opened and before clicking at the message she stared at the wallpaper photo, Gaz always hated taking pictures but when Zim discovered that every video game came with it, firstly he obviously freaked out assuming that someone was trying to expose him but after she calmed him down -by punching him hard on the stomach and screaming: "Cut it out! No one's watching us!"- Zim hugged her close by the shoulders and she was about to push him but when her eyes met the confused expression on the alien's face about how doing this, Gaz found it adorable (but she would never admit that out loud), Zim cleared his throat nervously.

 _"This is how you humans do it, right?" Zim asked looking at her for help._

 _"Yes, to take the picture press the button with the camera on the screen. Like this"_

Ended up with the Irken still looking at her confused but with a smile and she was looking at the camera with a small smirk of her own. Gaz sighed with sadness but composed herself, in the file Dib sent to her was the map of the facility and a red dot indicated where exactly Zim was, her anger quickly replaced the nostalgic sentimentalist feelings, her mind thinking about how she can torture each scientist that even breathed close to her best friend. Along with where the alien it's located by now, was where they would break in and information about every room.

"Gaz, you got everything? The ship's ready to go!" Dib called from downstairs, the goth breathed in and out to easy her anxiety.

"Yeah! Comin'!"

Gaz grabbed the bag with her dolls, her Gameslave in hands, she ran to the backyard and got into the ship where her big brother already was, he started the vehicle and in a matter of seconds they were in the air, high speeding to save Zim. Dib explained the plan to Gaz, they went through every question and possibility over and over so nothing would go wrong, by the time they arrived it was night already (around 12:00 am), the facility was somewhere in the desert, they looked around and saw absolutely nothing. A few airplanes and military cars parked, outside there was some body guards holding massive guns, but it wasn't a problem since the Membrane siblings knew the time and where they changed shifts -and would be pretty soon- it was their perfect chance to go in. Dib grabbed his guns and robots, Gaz gathered her dolls and prepared her Gameslave.

The plan "Zim's rescue" begins. The paranormal agent shot tranquilizers in the guards blocking the backdoor and the one's on the roof, Dib went through the door and Gaz used one of her dolls to help her get to the roof. Both made sure it was safe to go in and prepared to find their respective targets, Dib looked for his comrades from The Swollen Eye Ball Network and Gaz took off to find Zim, since the alien's area was more secured it would be the best to go through the air conductor, it was cliché for a reason.

Dib stole some lab coat and used a beanie to hide his hair, a clipboard was kept in front of his face so no one would reconigze him, attached to it was the room he needed to go, the scientist were too busy to notice him, all of them muttering in distressed voices about the "subject".

"We need to do something about the subject! Mrs. Bardhe will cut out heads if he keeps responding that way!"

"I know! That fucking alien doesn't seem to break, he just won't give up!"

Dib smirked, _That's Zim alright_ , he knew if the alien wanted something he wouldn't give up and would do anything to go until the end. The device in his hand vibrated indicating that he was close to his destination. Dib looked around and tried to open the door, he was aware that it had a high chance to be locked, so he hacked the lock (it had some sort of password), a high pitched beep and the door was opened. He sighed in relief hoping that Gaz was okay and with Zim, so they could get the hell out of this awful place.

Gaz tried to craw silently, keeping her mind and heart in place, she heard someone scream but it wasn't her best alien friend. That made her feel guilty, there were other people suffering in the hands of these crazy scientist, but she and Dib don't have enough force to take care of all just the two of them, they would need much more technology and people to help them. Her device blinked, she was right on top of the room where they kept Zim, Gaz used the laser the Irken installed in her Gameslave to open a way out, since there wasn't anything indicating that there was some exit out of this air conductor. Since the material was steel it took a long time to burn, before she kicked the square shape she burned, Gaz called soflty first:

"Zim... Are you there?" Waiting for an answer that didn't came, but she did heard movement "Zim, it's Gaz!" She called a little more louder, then his weak voice filled her ears with delight.

"G-Gaz?!"

"I'm in the air conductor, stay away from the center of the room, okay?"

"Oh, okay!" Zim went to the far corner "It's okay to come!"

"On my way!" Gaz kicked strongly and it fell fast, she came right after, she looked up desperately looking for Zim, her eyes saw some blood and there was also Irken writings in the white walls. She felt a shiver in her whole body, fear that the alien would be way too damaged, then he came to her line of view, but... Was it really him? "Z-Zim?"

"Gaz..." Her name left his mouth like it was a prayer, his eyes, still blood red, stared at her like she might disappear right there "I... I was almost finding my way out of h-here" He said trying to smile, but he was in a indescribable pain, he endured more than he thought he could.

"You're... What did they..." Gaz couldn't find words to say to him, did he know how he was looking?

"I was afraid I was just losing my mind but... They really changed me, didn't they?" Zim asked looking down ashamed.

"They're bad people, I can fix you-"

"What if I can't be fixed?" He interrupted, his voice sounded like he already gave up, and that's not like Zim, not _at all_.

"Then I will teach you how to live like this, I'm not leaving you" Gaz took his hand in hers and squeezed gently "We can discuss this after I save you" Zim smiled softly at that.

"I can't believe I wasn't able to escape on my own" He commented with an annoyed voice, while jumping on the same way his rescue came.

"Oh, just shut up and take my generosity, will you? It's rare" Gaz said, Zim helped her up by taking her arms in his hands, it hurt like hell to use such strength to raise his best friend from the ground but it was worth it if the person was her.

"You never change"

"Neither do you"

Author's Note:

And I'm back like I promised! I had to make some changes in the chapters, that's why it took a little bit longer to update, but no worries, it's just so the story can be good and well planned. So, I hope I didn't gave too many clues about how Zim looks now, aaah what the hell, the most important thing is: He's still an alien!

Also, I'm already telling you this guys, this fanfic won't have those huge wars or battles because I suck at writing those stuff and I admit it. It's more of learning to accept changes in your life, deep shit like that. I don't know if I can make y'all cry with what I have coming but I hope I can at least touch your heart XD

Anyway, I'm out! Hope you're enjoying it!


	3. Chapter 3

Gaz tried to tell Zim in the most soothing way to at least try to be silent, she knows that his injuries and his condition does not help, he can try to hide his pain all he wants but the scowl in his face said it everything she needed to know.

"I know you're suffering, but we're passing through the Main Office-"

"Say no more" Zim coughed out "Anything to don't see that old hag again" the alien concentrated on his breathing, he kept his eyes on Gaz, the thought of her actually being here to save him made the pain less unbearable.

Dib wasn't having any problem, for now. His paranormal agents comrades thanked him but he just brushed it off, sure he was worried about them but the safety of his family was at the line here, his little sister it's still in danger. The group walked through the hallways pretending to be discussing about the alien "subject" when other scientists passed by, as soon as they were alone they whispered in rushed tones.

"How far are we from the exit, Agent Mothman?" Agent Tunaghost asked.

"We're almost there, we have to hurry! I've lost the count of how long we've been in here, the tranquilizers might be losing its effects at any moment"

"If we run, we're going to attract too much attention!" Agent Darkbooty exclaimed scared, none of the paranormal agents wants to stay here any longer, this place has an eerie feeling and the more time you spend here, the more you feel like losing your mind to fear.

"Look, the ship it's close by, it has a camouflage system -it's adapted to her surroundings, meaning anyone that look at where it's parked only see desert- and I left it on, it will be just get in and get the fuck outta here!"

They exchanged looks and nodded, the time was short, if they didn't act quickly soon everyone will find out about the rescue. These scientists are not stupid, they're far from it, what helped them at this stake was the fact that everyone that works here seems to be concerned about how Zim's not reacting like their leader wants him to, which made this day be a great timing to save the Irken, the patience was running low and Dib's sure that if they took one more week to come here, Zim would be dead by then. So they ran like never before, Dib took his laser gun out of his lab coat and shot whoever tried to stop them, he threw his communicator to Agent Nessie, whom caught it with a confused scowl.

"Call my sister, tell her that we changed the plan"

Gaz was starting to freak out, not that she have some problem with small places, it's just that this one seemed to never end! She growled and made Zim wonder if she knew where they are exactly, he didn't say anything because if there's one thing that won't help it's say soothing words in situations that you're not even sure if it will end up well. The communicator attached to the belt she was using started to beep annoyingly, however the goth was too busy trying to fry their way out, she looked at Zim with a scowl. The alien just smirked and took the device, the glare was not directed to him so he didn't got scared or worried. Zim accepted the call and Gaz proceed it to the activity she was concentrating before.

"Yeah?"

"Is it the alien?!" the voice asked, sounding distressed and out of breath, he could hear the sound of rushed footsteps in the back.

"Yes, it's Zim, I'm with Gaz but she's busy"

"Okay, listen, alien! Agent Mothman said change of plans, you and Gaz need to escape right now, you don't have to try to be careful any longer, just make your way out of here fast and run to the space ship they hided"

"You don't require the help of our hands?"

"No! Just get the-" The sound of her voice was cut by an explosion, both Gaz and Zim could hear from where they were, the alien gulped.

"Hello?!" There was no answer, just screams and footsteps "Agent?!"

"What happened?" Gaz asked.

"I don't know, I just hope you filthy brother it's alright" Zim had a coughing fit, a little bit of blood coming out of his mouth "Shit" He whispered to himself, but cleaned in his already dirty clothes, he didn't need Gaz worrying over him now "I'm gonna help you with that"

"Zim, no. Rest as much as you can-"

"We don't have time for that! I'm okay, we can't let them get to us, who knows what crazy experiment they have prepared to torture us. I can't let you go through this"

Gaz could hug him right now, but both were in despair, the fear of everything go wrong was crawling up their skin, _I wouldn't survive much in this place, it's psychotic_ , the goth thought. The steel looked like it could come out, both kicked up with all they got, Gaz handed Zim his Gameslave -in which the alien smiled at- and got her own in her hands. She went out first, releasing her demonic dolls onto the guards that made a move to knock them down. Turning his game into the attack mode, Zim shot a tiny grenade on their direction.

" _This_ is all you got?" One of them screamed, laughing at the alien, in response Zim just smirked and pressed X, in the Gameslave screen could be red: "FIRE".

In a matter of seconds, the guards were sucked to the grenade, they tried to escape but it wasn't enough, then it exploded taking them down. Gaz just finished dooming the last ones, she raised an eyebrow at her best friend.

"New update?"

"Gravity grenade, did it before being captured" The alien shrugged and the goth smirked.

"Let's go home. You can't run if I don't help, come here" Zim limped in her direction, he passed his arm around her shoulder using her as support, they ran to the stairs, the smell of smoke filling their lungs. Zim couldn't help but cough at the disgusting polluted air, this time he wasn't strong enough to hide the blood coming out of his mouth.

"You've gain some weight or what" Gaz commented trying to lighten up the mood, her face had a concerned expression but still with a small smile.

"I really don't know how. I b-barely eat your earthen disgusting food" He felt his eyes closing against his will, the tiredness finally winning over his mind. He can't sleep, he can't give in, he knows that, but maybe because the awareness of how close they are to go home it's making his body want to shut down, _I'm so close._

"We're almost there, Zim. Hang on" Both already running through the desert, hiding behind bushes whenever a guard passed by them. Gaz's Gameslave vibrating indicating the spaceship was close by. Her amber eyes observed her friend, she saw how he had already step through his boundaries, he needed to rest and a proper medical attention fast. Zim ended up tripping, taking her down with him, nothing major but he couldn't feel his legs anymore, his system was shutting down against his will.

"Zim! Zim, you can do this, we're here!" He listened to her voice but it was distant, his vision was blurry and becoming filled by darkness, sometimes he could see Gaz's face, Zim held onto that. Then he felt more arms carrying him, a sound of more distressed voice, something being shut and the feeling of flying, he felt like his head was so light he could float to the sky "You're gonna be okay, everything's going to be okay now" Her lovingly voice was all he heard before being greeted by complete silence and darkness.

Zim never dreamed in his entire life, maybe because the Irken brain works different than the human brain, that's why he didn't know what to make of what was happening with him right now. He stood in his base, more specifically in the lab, he saw a younger version of him talking with the Tallests.

 _"The thing is, Zim, there was never a mission"_

Oh, he remembered this day very well. The cursed day when his leaders decided to tell him in a transmission -that was being presented to the whole planet Irk- that he was never meant to even survive the travel.

 _"We didn't even knew that this planet Earth in which you're "invading" now existed, nor we cared if it did or not. You weren't supposed to be alive" Red said with indifference._

 _"Yeah! How come you're a failure yet you're so hard to get rid of?" Purple mumbled the last part, he was eating 2 donuts at the same time._

 _"But, my Tallests, I'm an Invader-"_

 _"No, you are NOT!" Red didn't even let Zim finish "I think it's time for you to realize you serve as nothing but a joke to this planet! You're pathetic, Zim. A disgrace to our race, if we can't kill you then we might as well let these humans do it for us"_

 _"At first your transmissions were funny to see, we used to have big laughter out of it but it's starting to get old. We got bored, so stop calling us"_

 _"I… It was never my purpose to come here? I came to this filthy place on behalf the Almighty for nothing?"_

 _"Ugh, how many times we're supposed to tell you? We banished you to your death, you just happened to be lucky enough to find a place where you can stay" Red scoffed "The only place that lets you stay, really" The Irkens laughed at that, Zim still couldn't say anything due to the shock and humiliation._

 _"Enough with this guy, there are true Invaders reporting. Bye Zim! Don't ever think about coming here otherwise we'll explode you to bits!" Purple said with a excited voice, making little out of Zim's emotions._

 _"So now you are officially banished from Irk and every planet that it's on our domain. If you ever call again, we'll send special gifts to you… That's a metaphor for sending bombs to destroy you. Now I have the pleasure to finally say these words: Goodbye forever, Zim" The cheering from the whole planet filled the lab, the Irkens screaming things such as: "Out Zim!" or "Finally!" echoed through his house._

Zim hated to see this, to relive this was a torture. The day he discovered that everything he thought he was it's a lie, he dedicated his life to a purpose that wasn't going to ever happen. He hated how he used to dream big, to think that one day he would command the Armada in the name of his race, that his people would respect him at last. When really all he did was be a joke to them, they watched how much he suffered on Earth, how much he was trying to make everyone proud, nobody appreciated his force of will. He felt so much hatred, so much anger, but not towards them and, yes, towards himself.

The alien watched his dreamself destroy the lab bits to bits, the tears that didn't stop falling, after the rage came the sadness, the feeling of betrayal and neglect. He knew what he tried to do that day, to kill himself and just end the pain he was feeling, it wasn't like any other he felt before, he rather get shot than feel like a void.

 _"Computer, shut down my PAK"_

 _"Sir, you are aware of-"_

 _"I AM AWARE, JUST DO IT!" He was pretty sure the scream could be heard even outside the house "Just end this"_

 _"…As you wish, sir"_

Zim lips pursed at the sight of his fallen body at the dirty floor, he never felt so miserable like he did that day, he sat on the floor waiting for it to be over, this dream… whatever this is, he wasn't liking. Suddenly everything started to disappear, the ceiling, the walls, he was surrounded by nothing, just void.

"What's happening" He wondered to himself.

The alien looked around desperately, this wasn't the end! He was still here! Zim got up and ran to his dream body, but every time it was close he was dragged down again. It was suffocating and horrifying , he wished to make it stop, to go back to life on Earth how it was before, the act of trying to kill himself was foolish, he was aware of that, then why the body wasn't waking up?! He closed his eyes tightly and screamed his guts out, it couldn't be over.

Then he heard her voice, felt her touch in his arms, the headache was enormous but it didn't stop him from admiring the beautiful sound soothing his nightmare. Yes, it was not over, she came for him, even when they weren't so close she came and saved him from himself. 4 days after he had shut down his PAK, the purple haired girl went to his base, looking for him. She never bothered to tell him why she went there, most of the time the girl would shrug off and tell him to shut the fuck up but deep down Zim felt approval. Gaz, someone who wouldn't cross his mind when he landed on this planet, was the reason he wanted to stay in the first place.

Her voice was like a light, and that's all he needed, something to show him the way out of this darkness, to guide him because his world was shred into little pieces. Zim opened his eyes and saw, it was kind of blurry at first, so he closed them again tightly, her voice invaded his mind again forcing him to get out of the dark. There she was, her face close to his, he saw tears in her amber eyes, dripping from her fine nose, her mouth was pale and had little injuries -ones that you make when you bit your lip too hard- and her hair, like a cascade falling into his face. He noticed something different, though, which made him frown lightly, he cleared his throat and said with the weakest voice:

"You have freckles?"

Gaz snickered and hugged him.

"Shut the fuck up" She whispered the cuss words softly in his neck. _Is this what humans call "déjà vu"?_

 **Author's note:**

I'm back earlyyy! I enjoyed deeply writing this one, I don't know why!

I want to thank _Pokémon Master_ for leaving a review! I'm glad you're liking the story! It's good to know that there's someone reading out there haha! If I'm lucky I will be posting more often!

See ya soon!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim, only my villain Mr. Bardhe (even I hate that bitch and I created her lol)**

Gaz knew the moment Zim fell down he wouldn't get up anymore, her stomach hurt with the amount of distress and frustration she was feeling, there's always that phrase that go round and round in your head: "Always close but never enough". It pretty much sums up everything that was happening these days. Her amber eyes stared at the almost unconscious alien, her body making the biggest effort to just take him out of this suffering, Gaz can't take it seeing him go through something he doesn't deserve to, life already beat the shit out of him with small things. She just wanted to scream her lungs out, her legs were almost giving out to the exhaustion, not that Gaz's not strong, she even has powers for all we know and the resistance of a not-human being but it takes more than physical tiredness to take someone down. Her mind was playing tricks with her, the last weeks she hadn't slept, all the meals she denied, the stress of finding Zim, everything was weighting on her shoulder right in the moment he needs her the most, he didn't even looked alive by now.

Tears started to fill her eyes, then she heard her brother's voice screaming for her name, people she never saw in her life helped her carry Zim's body to Tak's ship. She didn't had the time, or bothered, to thank anyone, her attention was only on the unconscious friend , his head now in her lap, his face didn't look peaceful at all. His wounds spilled blood freely.

"Somebody get me something to stop the bleeding!" She listened to a hoarse voice screaming orders, but everything didn't felt real, her body felt numb, her thoughts… What thoughts? Her mind was shutting down, could it be "I can't be in shock" She murmured to herself "This is not the time or place"

Dib observed his sister from where he was driving, after a long time discussing with the computer, it finally came with an agreement with the insistent paranormal agent, after all, this wasn't his spaceship, Tak's computer still hated Zim to guts. They were close to the Membrane household, getting there any time now, Dib turned his head back taking the scene before him: his arch enemy bleeding to death in his sister's lap while his comrades were holding their lab coats to stop the bleeding. He couldn't help but feel sick, he never saw someone close to dying or so much blood, not to mention the guilt eating his mind away, every time the name "Zim" crossed his thoughts his heart would pound faster and his head ached so bad, and his sister "Oh, Gaz" He whispered, gazing his despaired little sister, he made her stay in a state of stress and sadness she never reached before. His eyes suddenly bugged out, how were they going to help the alien? Sure, some of The Swollen Eye Ball Network agents had knowledge of medicine but Zim's in a critical condition, life or death, they didn't risked their lives and made it out of that hell of facility to get in here safe and have him dying on their hands. Dib called the only person that could provide the best medical care in the entire Earth: Professor Membrane.

"Dib, are we there yet?" Gaz asked her brother, still not taking her eyes off the alien.

"3 minutes away, you can prepare to carry him out of the-"

"Hello son! I hope this is important, I am deeply busy right now!"

"Dad! We need your help!"

"Son-"

"No, listen to me once in your life. Gaz's best friend it's _dying_ in her own hands right now, we could prevent him from bleeding more but he lost a lot blood and I think he has an internal bleeding too! He's not waking up, dad. You're the only one that can save him right now, come home and help us. If not for me, than for Gaz"

"I'll go, but how exactly this friend of hers-"

"I'll fill you in later, right now just go home!"

Dib knows his father, you have to throw a big bomb right in his face to make him pay attention to you and, honestly, he couldn't think of something bigger than someone's who's important for Gaz to be dying, and it's not even a lie, which only makes it worse.

"Arrived at destination" The computer informed the passengers, the agents carried Zim carefully to the Professor Membrane's laboratory localized in the basement of the house, Dib ran in front of them to arrange something they could lay the alien down, ended up being a metal table… The experiment one. It did not took longer to the Professor arrival, however his mood never changed, still the same excitement present in his voice and actions, he didn't looked fazed by the situation at all.

"Hello honey, son! What do we have here?" he and his team took over the area the Irken was being held, their father's eyes scanned the patient before him "Hmm, he really is pretty damaged. Let's start the work right away!"

Gaz and Dib exchanged glances, the sister decided to step in first knowing that their father never listens to the older brother.

"Dad, Zim's not human. He's an alien, so you'll probably need to take an X ray of his body to know what to do"

The room was silent for a moment, the team stared at the girl as if she was out of her mind, her father yet to respond her.

"Are you gonna do anything?! He's dying, remember! Just take the fucking X ray!" Her scream echoed in the lab, all she wanted was to get this over with, she hates the fact that they had to bring Zim right in the place she discovered the truth about her family, it passes an eerie feeling that her best friend just escaped from torturous experiments to lay down on a exact same table they tested him various times.

"I'm going to do what I can, honey. Now, you all can wait on the living room"

"But, dad! We're the one's who knows Zim-" Dib tried to convince their father but couldn't take too far.

"I am aware, son. But I got the best team with medical training, don't I? We've faced different species before"

"W-What?" Dib mumbled, the paranormal agents started to make their way to the stairs that led them out of the scary basement lab, Gaz and Dib longed a bit more, the goth stared at her best friend fearing that it would be the last moments she would see him alive and the older brother gazed at the ground with disbelief. Dib have been trying to tell his father for years his discovers, including Zim's existence and race, all this time being scolded at and pushed down by the his own parent when he _knew_ his son was telling the truth. Gaz sensed her brother's anger and disappointment, she wouldn't even try to defend their father any longer, she didn't felt like calling him family to begin with, the little sister caught her sibling's hand forcefully and guided him out of the room, looking behind one more time catching Zim's distressed face one more time. _Please, survive... I need you._

The living room was somehow active, well, only by the agents, all of them exchanging their thoughts on their discovers about the lab facility and Mrs. Bardhe, Gaz and Dib took a time to themselves at the kitchen, both not knowing what to say or neither what to expect. Dib punched the dinner table, the ones at the living room were startled by the sudden violent action, his sister though, not so much.

"I can't believe he knew I wasn't lying"

"I can't believe you still think of him as a parent" Gaz commented.

"I just thought that since there wasn't really anyone in there for me, he could be. After all he's our dad!" Gaz fidgeted at that statement but said nothing to make it worse to him, after today she doesn't want to lose anyone anymore.

"I'm sorry for not-"

"Don't be, I wasn't the best brother either. What's important now it's that we have ourselves, our relationship it's better now" Dib smiled softly at his sister, she didn't smiled back but nodded in his direction, he knew by her eyes that she agreed with him, he wasn't expecting her to be expressive about it either, after all Zim was still in surgery. His sister sat in the kitchen's countertop and stared at her feet swinging, her face now with a sad frown, she wouldn't cry in front of him again, Dib waited for her to come out, to say anything, even if it was just bad words. Anything to don't make her keep everything to herself and let it destroy her, that's why when she licked her dry lips he held all the comments to himself.

"He wasn't gonna do it, you know?" Gaz asked but did not gave him the chance to answer "He wasn't going to "take over the Earth" or destroy us. His leaders called him someday and told him everything, how his life all this time was basically a lie and that he's a joke to his own race. Can you imagine the purpose you had all along mean absolutely nothing to someone you consider important? That your whole life it's a lie? He was in a bad shape when I found him"

"You mean he..."

"Yes, he tried to deactivate himself, in other words: kill himself. Lucky I got there in time... I've been helping him to get on his feet since that day" Dib looked down at his hands, the guilt trip was even bigger this time "I wonder how this experience will impact his life now"

"Zim's strong, he literally was blown up several times. I'm sure he'll be up in his feet, especially with a good friend like you" Dib said smiling to his sister, Gaz returned with a small smile of her own but it didn't last a second.

The surgery took good 8 hours, when Professor Membrane announced the alien's state and how their work was "obviously successful" Gaz was the first one to run to meet Zim the others following behind eagerly. Dib ignored his father completely, right now, what mattered to him the most was his little sister. He took a sit beside her as she gazed at his arch... _You know what? Ex arch enemy._ Zim's face looked more peaceful now, most of his body covered in gauze, the tiredness and paleness was even more evident now, he looked sick but alive. After one hour more waiting for any sign, Zim stirred, which was enough to make Gaz get up and stare at him closely, no one dared to tell her to step away. Then they heard his weak voice, their heads felt much more lighter knowing that he had survived. Zim looked around while Gaz still hugged him, his tired eyes inspecting each person in the room as if he was detecting any treats, then the place he was in, Gaz sensed how tense he got all of sudden and remembered.

"Zim, it's okay. We're in my house, you had to go through surgery" the alien was now at the verge of having a panic attack, he couldn't escape the memories that crawled through his head now, the goth placed her two hands in his cheeks, holding his head in a way he would only be able to look at her "I'm here, you're safe. It's over now, no more experiments, no more torture, just you and me" She said in a soothing voice, everyone in the room avoided looking at the two friends while they were having such intimate moment.

"Honey, son, may I speak with you two?" the siblings sighed in union, Gaz patted Zim's cheek once more whispering for him to rest and went to a more secluded space, their father clapped his hands one time and proceeded to the conversation "Your _alien_ friend will be fine if he rest for at least one week, his body can still function like it did before his body transition. I recommend him to take this every morning and night" He gave a small bottle with the respective amount needed "I just wanted you two to know that it has been taken care of"

"What?" Dib asked confused.

"Mrs. Bardhe, I've taken care of her facility. I was aware she was experimenting on a extraterrestrial species, just not that the subject was your friend"

"Have you saved the others that were trapped there? And how do you know her anyway?" Gaz asked suspiciously to which her father only shrugged off by laughing.

"Honey, I'm a famous scientist, she called me wanting a collaboration on her researches, I simply said no. And, yes, we were able to save everyone"

"Good... Thanks, I guess" With that said, the girl went back to hold her friend's hand, Dib stayed behind.

"Well, I have work to-"

"Hey dad, let me tell you something real quick" the Professor turned back to look at his son "All my life my vision of you was always an oasis, I was used to consider you a good and successful father... Now I just feel like I can't see you as the same blood anymore, you constantly let me and Gaz down when you're not even present! What kind of parent doesn't live with his children? I know you love your job, but you love it more than your own kids! So for now on, I don't have the slightest respect for you, not as father nor a scientist. You might as well don't come back for your "family quality time", because you don't act like a real family member" Dib started to make his way, only to look back and say probably the last phrase his dad will ever hear coming from his mouth "If you never wanted a family, you shouldn't have created us"

The Professor felt something he never thought he could after his wife's death, disappointment. But not for his creations, no, for himself, what would Mrs. Membrane think of him now, on how he's treating their children. For the first time in his entire life, he didn't want to go to work.

 **Authors note:**

Sorry for the wait! These days I've been caught up with my mom and big sister's birthday, in my family we celebrate for like 2 weeks haha

Also thank you for reviewing again _Red the_ _Pokemon Master_ , I assure you that Gir and Minimoose have their roles in this fanfiction, I can't leave those two behind XD


	5. Chapter 5

Zim's dreams were still filled with memories of what they did to him in what humans would even call hell, now after a week in bed his body was feeling much better, of course Gaz was there for him all the time, what surprised him was that even Dib and those agents were making visits, helping him with coping with the new life he has ahead of him. The alien looked down at his hands, no longer three claws but five fingers, five human fingers, he moved them in wonder, it was still clumsy when it came to hold something but he was a fast learner, _I can manage to get over this, there's no way I can't learn what these stupi- I mean, humans can do, I am a superior race after all…_ Zim tried to think with his egomaniac way but looking down at how everything was now, his body was human but for some reason not completely, his resistance and organs were Irken still, as for his eyes also did not change, the rich red remained. For an example, if someone punched him it wouldn't have the same effect that humans normally get, Gaz told him it was because that crazy Doctor wasn't finished with her experiments in him just yet, but she assured him he wouldn't have to go through all that shit again.

Today he would finally get out of the Membrane's house, he was worried with how his base was, after all Gir was left alone in there for 3 weeks, who knows what he could've been doing.

"There's probably waffles stuck in the ceilings and the lab will be full with toys" he mumbled to himself as he zippered his jeans. Zim reminded himself to ask Gaz if, after school, she visited his house, he heard footsteps of the said person, he knew it was her, her presence and aura are much different than the others, somehow he senses tranquility when she's close, her brother's it's a storm of anxiety. He turned his eyes to look at her, her baggy green shirt and black skirt completed with her thighs and black boots, of course the skull necklace couldn't be missed. He missed her, even though she was with him every day, he wanted the normal days back.

"Ready for school?" She asked adjusting her messenger bag in her shoulders "I brought your stuff here, you already studied with Dib, right?"

"Yes, but nothing I didn't knew already. Studying your planet is quite boring" He smiled while taking the backpack from her extended hand, she smirked back at him.

"I agree. You have to teach me more about Irk and all the planets you've visited, remember?"

"How could I forget?" As they made their way out of the laboratory in the basement, he tensed up. It would be the first time in basically almost a month he would be going out to the world, his breathing was picking up, he would have to make contact again. Before, he didn't even care to the filthy humans around him, all he had in his mind was plans and strategies, now he would have to care for what an average human care. Gaz sensed the start of his panic attack and stopped before opening the front door.

"Zim, I know you're freaking out, you just came out of tests and surgeries and I don't even know everything they did to you in that place, but you can't lock yourself from the world, if you keep laid down on the bed running away from the reality, when it gets you, you will get more hurt. And it's not the type of: "It will pass" wound, it's that scar that if you keep touching there, you'll bleed all over again. We don't want that to happen"

He looked at the girl before him, listening to each wise word coming out of her mouth, he felt like he was the one crying at the swing in the park now, there was no doubt to him that she might be the most important creature in the whole universe in his heart. Smiling to indicate he was grateful, he reached to open the door, if they didn't leave now they would be late for school, and he knows she hates to be late. Gaz smiled to herself seeing the alien push his negatives thoughts away only to have her contemplation broken by the sound of a car horn, Dib was getting impatient. Gaz ran in front of Zim and hop in the back seats, locking the doors so he would be forced to go side by side with her brother, the alien scowled at her but sat next to Dib anyway, Zim was aware she was trying to make both ex-arch enemies at least talk to each other, they would have to get along now, after all, Zim and her wouldn't stop their friendship for nothing. Zim just felt awkward close to the boy who always tried to stop him somehow, but what really made him feel this way was the fact that they were only enemies because Zim wanted to take over the Earth, now that he's human they have a lot in common, enough to be friends even. The alien's head was pressed against the window, but his eyes turned to the paranormal agent beside him, he had helped, even though it was his fault, _he regretted._

Dib's hands held the wheel tightly, he felt Zim staring at him but decided to push away wrong speculations about it, no longer looking way too deep in one simple stare or phrase the alien did, he was trying to get used to the fact that his services as a paranormal agent was not needed when it comes to his ex-arch enemy, _Zim's not taking over nor destroying the Earth, get over it_ , it made him want to laugh that the voice of this thought in his head was his sister's. Anyone would be stupid if they couldn't see what was happening between the two, their chemistry, the times they gaze at each other when they think the other's not looking, the dedication and even some words that escape their mouths now and then, like yesterday when Zim obviously showed jealousy when Gaz told about some weird boy named Iggins who doesn't stop to torment her with questions to go out on a date or be his girlfriend, no matter how many times she dooms him.

 _"Ugh, I'm gonna strangulate him with his own insides if he doesn't quit it with forcing me to be his fucking girlfriend!" Gaz exclaimed as she closed -more like banged- the door behind her._

 _"Didn't you doomed him like 3 times in the same day?" her brother asked from the kitchen, he met the alien there, both getting waffles (it's never too late for waffles), Zim had just woken up so he was in sweatpants and a long sleeve shirt, his hair was a mess, but nobody cared._

 _"Who is this human-stink you're two ranting about?" The Irken asked intrigued, he hasn't seen Little Gaz this pissed in a long time._

 _"His loser name it's Iggins, the one who fucked me up when I "bought" Gameslave 2"_

 _"Oh, that piece of inadequacy. He wants you to be his girl…friend"_

 _"Not friend like you two are" Dib explained "He wants her as his…mate" Zim's eyes bugged out after he narrowed, his aura completely changed from relaxed to dark._

 _"No matter how many times I tell him to fuck off, he keeps harassing me. That scumbag" Gaz mumbled furiously as she played her brand new Gameslave._

 _"Let's kill him"_

 _"Zim!" Dib exclaimed._

 _"What? Little Gaz just said it would be the best, besides, this wretched slag won't leave her alone" Gaz giggled sinisterly, somehow lighting the mood._

 _"It's fine, Zim. I will take care of him"_

 _"How? Haven't you tried everything, though?"_

 _"I'll doom him like never before, maybe break the elevator with him in it again, but this time, no mercy" Zim smiled at that, but his expression was still troubled._

Dib laughed quietly, the duo was now talking about some games, so they wouldn't listen to him -and even if they did, he would be ignored, they would assume it was about some of his paranormal "discoveries"- the alien didn't even understand what he's feeling now, Dib expected this, Irkens weren't programmed to feel anything other than the desire to serve their Tallest, but then again, Zim's a defect, but there's nothing wrong with that, in fact, that made the alien be who he is today. A defect that it's stronger than his entire race, sounds pretty epic for Dib.

By the time they arrived at school, the trio made their way fast, otherwise they would be late, that didn't stop people from stopping and staring at Zim, the alien just ignored them and continued his way to his locker. Gaz put her hand in his arm, making him look at her with his new contact lens, the same color from the other one though, she sent him a small smile and squeezed his arm lightly, her way of saying that everything's going to be okay. Zim smiled back and watched her as she went to her own locker, his chest felt funny, like he was without enough air, his face started to heat up slowly as he thought about the goth, the alien tried to push the feelings away as he took the book that he would need for his first class. As he arrived, the eyes of his classmates followed him until he sat in his usual chair, Zim felt the anxiety crippling over his body as the stared kept going, he heard Ms. Bitters clear her throat, _Here we go_.

"Zim, care to explain your classmates the reason you've been absent these past couple of weeks" It wasn't a question, more like an order. Zim looked around, noticing that Dib also was fidgeting with his hands, they haven't come up with a story to cover up.

"As you can see, I look different, I was in your hospital unit taking care of my skin condition. I no longer possess the disease and it took some time to recover from all the surgical process" Everyone seemed to have bought the alien's excuse, asking him if he was okay or congratulating him, both Zim and Dib sighed with relief.

"Very well, today's class we will learn on how our stupid race doomed even more-"

He started to cut the scary teacher's voice and think about how he felt more offish than when he was actually green and, well, when he looked different from the human race, now he feels like he's the alien. His head started hurting, but the image of Gaz invaded his mind, didn't help at all either, _What are these feelings, Little Gaz?_

 **Author's note:**

Hello everyone! Just wanted to apologize in case you're not fond of humanized Zim. Also for not uploading so fast like I thought I could, I have to use my sister's computer and she's not one to share much XD

I'll leave you a hint from the next chapter: Gir and Minimoose finally make their appearance 3


	6. Chapter 6

Class went quickly, every once in a while the other students would stare at Zim, still wondering how the boy changed so much in 3 weeks, the ones that didn't show interest would just justify as puberty, both Zim and Dib would frown at that. Now the trio was sitting together at lunch, another reason to attract stares and whispers towards them.

"Your race never cease to amaze me" Zim started earning confused glances from Gaz and Dib "They amaze me with their stupidity" The three of them smirked.

"Trust me, you're not alone in that thought" Dib commented while poking what would be the "food" they served at the cafeteria, he observed the alien and his sister still pondering what he could do to make these two realize their feelings towards each other.

"What?" Gaz asked feeling her brother's stare, the rest of the school was already enough.

"Oh, nothing. Just wondering what you two will do after school" Zim grimed at his words, detecting the tune Dib used.

"What was that?"

"What was what?" Dib asked Zim, almost laughing.

"That tune you used, are you implying something?" Dib cracked silently, the alien asked with the most innocence in the world. He stopped laughing when he caught his sister's glare, though, Dib knew she would be pissed but it's for her own good, _She'll thank me later_.

"He was implying as if we would go out on a date, or whatever, after school" Gaz answered through her teeth, trying to push away the warmness that wanted to gather in her cheeks and mushy lovey thoughts, _Ugh, kill me_. Zim's eyes widened at her statement and he stared at the table in a deep contemplation, he knew what was dating since Gaz explained to him, love-pigs do that constantly, such as kissing and, well, sex. She did tried to clear out what is love, but according to her everyone feels different types of it.

 _"I guess each love is unique"_ Her voice echoed in his head. His eyes turned in her direction, gazing the girl next to him play her so-much-loved Gameslave, her actions were faltered though, she wasn't playing with the maximum concentration she uses, her fingers seemed to be shaking, her hair hid her face from him so he wouldn't know what she was feeling now. Zim himself felt that stupid feeling again in his squidly spooch, his body was being stubborn against him and at the same time he hated this sudden change…He was starting to like it, and that freaked him out. He felt Dib laughing by his right side, wondering what the hell was so funny about this, like he _knows exactly what I'm feeling._ Zim looked over at his best friend's brother, his mouth a little bit opened as if pondering if he should ask Dib what he could do and why he was having this warmness and anxiety over what appears to be caused by Gaz. Is this what humans call love? Zim's face didn't hid his thoughts, now he was with a confused expression.

"Zim?" Gaz's voice awoke him from his trance, he shook his head, his hair moving along (he still had to get used to that), then his eyes followed her petite figure "The bell rang, we have Chemistry together, remember?"

He couldn't help but stare at her pale lips as she directed her speech to him, he bit his lips and frowned.

"Is something wrong? Are you okay-" Her voice suddenly got a hint of despair, thinking about the alien's condition, Zim got up and chuckled, his hand patted her shoulder.

"I'm fine, don't worry. I took the meds" He could see her face now, her cheeks burning but she looked down to hid it, _Didn't work, I saw that Little Gaz_ "Sorry about that, I was just thinking about some…Stuff" Gaz nodded and her monotonous voice answered.

"It's fine, let's just go. I hate being late"

Zim smiled at her attitude, seeing how she brushed off just like he was trying to do, he looked at Dib one more time before leaving the cafeteria, the paranormal agent smirked and sent two thumbs up in the alien's direction, confusing him even more.

Gaz was angry, but for the first time in years, she was mad at herself. She was never the type of person to take what she's feeling lightly, her best efforts were to make it disappear, and fast. But now? Her hands fisted, _I don't want to make it stop_. She always saw those couples with their lovey dovey acts and stupid pet names, or ones that would just fight all the time, every time she witnessed them the more it felt like a distant reality for her, she didn't want that, to be what she considered stupid. Now all this weird turning in her stomach and constant blushing every second close to her best friend made her be disgusted, but the worst part was she don't want to ignore it. Gaz knows it just won't go away, also that he's probably the only one who truly understands her and will care to other dimensions (literally) and back for her, she's not stupid after all, her amber eyes saw him blushing too. She decided the one being stupid was…her, it was hard to admit, really, most of the time she is the one who's right and now seeing her mistake was a hit of hard reality in her face. People assume that loving it's a torture, that love it's just another monster that'll make you go through wars and big battles you can't take it, but that only happens if you keep trying to hide from it.

 _How about I just get this over with and embrace it? Cry over what I actually want won't solve it._ She looked at Zim discreetly, capturing his tranquil stance and (for her) handsomeness face, it made her want to laugh at the fact that an alien it's the one for her, she always assumed she would be alone her whole life, this surely changed her vision of her future. Her eyes captured some girls and boys staring at him with hungry eyes, her heart looped with jealousy, _Ah, fuck me._ Zim didn't seem to notice, though, he was still lost in his thoughts, his brown frowning, for a moment he glanced at her too, she wanted that hell opened and pushed her down just so he wouldn't get her staring, but all he did was blush and smile. Gaz smiled back but looked at her feet quickly, his laugh invaded her ears which only made her more frustrated, she shoved him with her elbow but he was used to it, she snickered when he exclaimed "OW!". She rolled her eyes, _We already act like a couple, for fuck's sake_. But really, she didn't care if they would be lovey dovey, she never felt this happy before, she's not going to close her eyes for that.

The rest of the day went calm, apparently no one pissed Gaz off because she didn't doomed anyone, Zim offered for her to go back with him to his base, he needed to make sure everything was still in place and Gir didn't exploded their neighborhood, of course she accept it the offer. Dib made more sneaky comments about the two of them, but they brushed it off, both knew what they wanted so it's fine, if they can put up with her brother they can put up with the whole school.

On their way to Zim's house they talked about several things, some important and some just for the heck of it. Their subject was how stupid their classmates are, some new games Gaz was dying to play and, surprisingly, college. Zim had no clue what he would do when he graduate since his purpose and mission never included that part, but Gaz assured him he wouldn't have to sweat it over that, he is pretty intelligent after all.

"What do you think I should do?" He asked with a lost expression, the goth smirked and patted his back.

"College it's like high school, don't worry. You can do robotics or chemistry, you're pretty good at both of them"

"Can I do...both?" Gaz chuckled.

"Yeah, you can do both"

They were at his front door now, he was struggling with his key to open the door, his eyes focused on her instead.

"And you, what do you want to do?"

"Uhmmm, my father wants me to engross in Science..." Zim huffed playfully and raised an eyebrow.

"What do _you_ want to do?" He asked once more, making sure to emphasis the phrase, Gaz smiled.

"Web design. I thought, since I love games why not do myself, you know?" Zim finally opened the door.

"That's a gr-" But his voice was interrupted by a screaming robot clutching his leg like it was for dear life followed by MiniMoose brushing his face in Zim's tummy squeaking like there was no tomorrow "I take it you missed me"

"Oh, good. You're back" The computer said with a tedious tune.

"I sure missed you too" Zim responded sarcastically.

"Masta, I thoughts you abandoned me!" Gir exclaimed looking up to his master. Zim tried to kick the little robot off of his leg, but it was no avail, petting the MiniMoose he sighed.

"Of course not, Gir. Come on, let's get inside" The alien said towards the purple haired girl that was snickering at his state. Zim walked with Gir still attached to his leg, MiniMoose flied happily around the duo, both threw their packs on the sofa and when the Irken had the chance to take it how his base was a mess, his eyes widened enough so the lens fell off, waffles _everywhere_ , candy filled the ground, his red eyes looked down at Gir with rage.

"It has plenty of waffles for yous, if that's whats you're mad about, masta" The small robot answered "And why you look so different?"

Zim ignored the last question, he sure didn't wanted to relieve the disgraceful memories, he saw Gaz successfully detached the servant from his leg and looking around with a confused expression, the alien asked her why she looked so gloomy.

"When I came here last night, everything was on place"

"We haves to make a party because masta is home! So when Gazzy told us you was coming, we started decorating this morning!" Gir answered their pondering happily, MiniMoose squeaked as if he was agreeing.

"Don't count me in on that" Computer said monotonously.

Zim looked around and only to pause on his best friend again, she was holding Gir away from her chest -the little robot definitely would hug her if she didn't- and her aura screamed frustration, even if her face didn't tell, he knew she was feeling guilty. His anger vanished, the alien surprised everyone when he laughed hard, Gir brushed it off and laughed along with his master.

"You're not mad?" Gaz asked, putting the little robot down.

"Nah. Nothing that Gir never did before" Zim assured then he smirked maliciously "You don't have to look so sad, Little Gaz"

Her amber eyes widened and she blushed, he hadn't used that nickname in a long time, the alien chuckled only to be elbowed in the stomach again.

"'M not sad, shut up" She mumbled embarrassed.

He still had a smile on his face when she fisted the end of her skirt and made her way to their game room, there was something amusing about seeing her blushing because of him, he never gets tired of the sight: The tough doomer Gaz blushing adorably. Zim followed her, knowing how much she wants to play the new game she got. There was various types of videogames, but they sticked to the good old console, sitting in front of the 6 televisions they turned the videogame and tuned out from the world outside.

Gaz was so engrossed in the game she didn't even felt the time pass nor noticed her surroundings, that's it until she felt Zim moving closer to her suddenly, his arm touching hers, his thigh against her thigh, her hands stopped moving completely, she couldn't think straight, not with him this close. Her 3 tellys exclaimed "Game Over" with a sinister voice and screams in the back, his showing "Paused", then his hot breath invaded her ear making her heart thud faster and her lungs go out of air easily. He smirked at her reaction and whispered:

"How 'bout we go on a date, Little Gaz?"

 **Author's Note:**

 _I am soooooooorry! Seriously, though! I took too long to update, I've been trying so hard these last days but I had trouble with school (they kept putting me on the wrong grade -') and my sister did not wanted to share the computer at all!_

 _But, now that I'm back, let the romance begin!_

 _I hope you guys don't have trouble with the school/college like I had, ugh! Good luck on your academic life! ;)_

 _Promise I'll try my best to post again soon!_

 _Take care!_


	7. Chapter 7

All that could be heard was the screams and gore sounds from the video game, but in point of view Zim's voice was echoing in her head, how suddenly his stance was flirtatious, something she admires about him, how he can be straight forward with what he wants. Her body moved for itself, she elbowed him in the stomach even though she didn't wanted to, _Fuck me and my embarrassment._ Zim let it out a grunt but soon was followed by a full laugh, her head turned to look at him surprised, his red eyes still gazing at her lovingly. In the middle of all the chaos going on in her head there was a ping of relief, Zim wasn't going to leave her because, just like her, he too was new to all this, Gaz was sure he missed the part of the brain that controls the embarrassment.

"So, what's going to be?" He asked finally, passing his hand through his hair. Gaz fiddled with her hands but immediately found strength to answer him.

"Ok, where are you planning to take me?" She said in her usual monotonous voice and got up from the couch, Zim smirked at her following her acts.

"Well, I'll take you to your favorite pizza place" He answered while gathering everything he needed to go out.

"But you hate pizza" Gaz said confused, Zim grabbed her hand an guided her out.

"Yes, but you don't. I've seen in movies and books that dates consists in doing what your love-pig wants or likes to do" At this rate they were already walking to the restaurant, Gaz gave him a small smile.

"That's true, but we don't have to do just what I enjoy, we can do what you like too, okay?" Zim seemed surprised by that, but nodded anyway. They walked in a comfortable silence, both exhilarating happiness, the couple was now seeing the world differently, everything seems wider and have the sun always felt this good before? Zim looked down at his companion, she was staring ahead with her usual strong countenance but there was a bit of pink in her cheek, he smiled at that, then his eyes proceeded to her hand, he dwelled over if he should hold or not, he felt his chest tight again and was harder to breathe, Zim sighed and cleaned his hands in his jeans.

Gaz captured the alien's anxiety and rolled her eyes, her pale hand reached for his, holding tightly; both gazed at each other with small smiles. When they arrived at the restaurant, Zim and Gaz were quick to get the table away from children, and mostly everyone. They ordered and while they waited, their subjects consisted on what they loved.

"One of these days I can take you to some planet I'm banned from," Zim commented, earning Gaz's confused expression, the alien snickered "So we'll battle against the enemies together. Imagine how many we can doom _together_?" Gaz's eyes twinkled.

"It will be just like playing our favorite game." She commented with a smile, when she saw how he was gazing at her with a teasing face, Gaz cleared her throat and gave her pizza a bite.

"So, great! We already have a new idea for the next date!" The alien exclaimed, calling Gaz's attention once again.

"Next?" Zim raised one eyebrow and flashed a flirting smirk.

"Well, you _want_ this to happen again, right?"

"Okay, mister I-am-suddenly-comfortable-with-flirting-openly" Zim chuckled and shook his head, he hugged her close.

"Why yes, I shouldn't be ashamed of being candid about my mate. Aren't I supposed to make sure no other males indulge _anything_ with you? After all you are mine" Gaz rolled her eyes.

"Listen, I'm not somebody's property-"

"No, Little Gaz, I'm not saying this as in "you'll do everything I say", just like you're mine, I'm yours" Zim smiled softly, not wanting to be scolded at right in the first date. Gaz looked down at her empty plate, her lips quirked up a little bit and that was enough for the alien to know she accepted the explanation, she lifted her head and kissed his cheek quickly, afterwards she got up looking away.

"Let's go, I'm finished. You must be tired of this pizza smell"

"I don't mind getting used to, after all I am going to kiss your mouth constantly" He said getting up and leaving a few dollar bills on the table, he didn't catch the goth's wide eyes as she walked ahead of him to cover up the shock from his words. They walked to the arcade, the talk consisted in Zim asking and discussing about their relationship and Gaz being surprised by how he's already agreeable in every aspect of dating her, _He sure is excited about all this_. But she wasn't going to start lying to herself, she also was quite happy with where it was heading, her fears of him not understanding or leaving her as soon as he realized it wasn't what he was expecting were covered now by the attention and caring he made absolute certainty she was receiving properly. She didn't give the slightest fuck if it seemed mushy, life is too short to keep dwelling over what could have been or will be, because they both lived in the past they went through so many deep shit and honestly, her mind can't take anymore scars to the collection. Gaz's looking forward to a change, and she knows Zim's too, even if it's in another body, he's adapting and that's an important progress they're working on and will continue to until he feels completely comfortable with himself again. Her eyes analyzed him as he almost crashed the machine with his fingers, his eyes were calculating, too concentrated in the game to realize his newly girlfriend gazing at him; Gaz felt free to check him out, she knew he would put the act that everything's okay, but it's not quite that, he still was tortured both physically and mentally. Her lips pursed as the thought went through her mind, she reached for him but shied away when some boys passed close by, as soon as they were alone again she hugged his back, she hid her face in one of his broad shoulders, his stance went tense but relaxed slightly when he saw it was her.

"Is everything okay, Little Gaz?" He asked but continued to finish the game nonetheless.

"It will be, Zim" She said softly in his ear, a relieved sigh left his lips.

"Would it be wrong of my part to want to kiss you at this moment?"

Once again, all in she could hear was videogame songs and sounds, but what else was there was his warmth, she almost pleaded for him to do so. He turned and hugged her waist bringing her closer to him, her eyes closed when Zim started to lean down, one of his hands found the nape of her neck, she could already feel his lips colliding with her own but the moment was broken by an knowing irritant voice.

"Gaz? What are you doing kissing a scum?" Zim rolled his eyes and glared at the voice who interrupted his chance of kissing the goth goddess before him.

In front of the couple stood a rather small fat teenage boy, his green hair appeared to be with way too much gel, which made Gaz squirm, his voice was still going through puberty so at the same time it was a normal tune it turned a high pitch when he screamed _, Which is every fucking time, I tell you that_.

"Who's this fucktard?" Zim asked, gladly using a cuss word he learned from Dib recently, Gaz held a chuckle.

"This is-" She started to respond in her usual monotonous way but the high pitched voice interrupted yet again, making both jump.

"I am Iggins! Gaz's boyfriend, excuse you! Who. Are. _You_?" His hand reached for the goth's arm but Zim slapped him away, but he proceeded to clean in his jacket with a disgusted expression.

"I am the almighty Zim, and _I_ am Gaz's love-pig, mind _you_!" With that he hugged her more tightly, Gaz rolled her eyes at the boys, _Damn their egos!_

"Don't you dare touch her like that, only I can do that!" Iggins reached for her yet again, but this time the goth answered with a dark aura leaving her body as she glared daggers at the normal irritating teenager who simply wouldn't go away and let her enjoy the little time she had left with her alien.

"Come any closer and I'll open the portal to Hell, and trust me, Devil's gonna be pretty happy with his new chew toy" Her voice showed no patience nor mercy, she grabbed Zim's hand and pulled him with her towards the exit, before leaving Zim showed the boy behind them -who was still frightened, may I add- the middle finger and completed with his typical maniac laughter.

"Victory for Zim!"

"Yeah yeah, now shush. Iggins always leaves me with a headache" Gaz complained, her free hand massaging her temple.

"Then I'll take him off of your head" Zim said, waiting for the girl to look back at him.

Gaz turned to ask him what the hell he was talking about, and that he better not use any weapon on her, but she felt something in her lips. It was strong, warm, soft. Her eyes widened, he was kissing her, out of nowhere and in the middle of the street, she was too shocked to respond in any way, he parted and smirked at her reaction. When Gaz regained control over her embarrassment, she slapped his shoulder.

"What the hell!" She exclaimed but made no movement that indicated she was going away from him.

"What?"

"You just kissed me!"

"I know, we made the touching of lips, and we will do it again. Okay?"

"Wha-"

Zim pulled the girl for yet another kiss, this time a gentler one, Gaz tried to push him away but gave in after she realized it was useless...

And that it's way better than to think about how Iggins it's annoying. _Way better_. Her pale hands went to his neck and hair, caressing him softly as he explored her mouth all he wanted. Their tongues were not battling but working together, his hands would tighten in her waist now and then, he experimented moving to her back, ending up lifting her shirt a little bit, that got a shy and low moan from her, which made him go insane. _What's this? Why I never felt this before? It's...amazing_ , Zim thought. Once again the couple was interrupted when car horns woke them up from their trance, Zim looked around alarmed and remembered, _Never kiss in the middle of the street again_. Gaz grabbed his hand again and pulled him to continue to cross the road, he watched as her purple hair bounced, her back to him, he couldn't believe he actually done it, and hoped to whatever humans prayed to that she wouldn't kill him for it. When the cars no longer could be heard, they were walking inside the park, just the sound of nature calming their fast beating hearts, both from running and the adrenaline of the exchange of caresses. Zim cleared his throat, Gaz stopped in her tracks and looked over to the swings, the alien followed her eyes and smiled at the sight.

Zim pulled her by the hand that was still intertwined with his, they sat in the swings, letting out a sigh. Gaz stared at her worn out sneakers while Zim gazed at the stars, he gulped, the goth was more quiet than normal.

"Are you...upset with me?" He gathered the courage to ask. Gaz turned sharply, confused by his question.

"Why would I be?"

"Because I kissed you without consent" Zim bit his lip nervously.

"I kissed you back, didn't I?"

"Well, yes, but-"

"Zim, I'm not mad, I just...wasn't expecting to feel this good, okay?" Gaz said, his eyes widened at that "I don't remember the last time I felt this happy, and every time I did, I know that something or someone ruined it. But, I don't want anything to destroy what's happening between us...understand?"

The alien gazed at her lovingly, his hand reached for her cheek, caressing lightly, he then held her chin making her look at him. Leaning forward, their foreheads touching, he smiled trying to sooth her apprehension, then he whispered:

"Don't worry, Little Gaz. Nothing can separate us, I won't let it and I'm pretty damn certain you won't either. Just allow yourself to be happy, Gaz, don't worry too much about what _might_ happen, let's enjoy the present" He held her face tenderly in his hands as he separated for a second to scream: "You hear me, world? You better not mess with us! We'll doom you to your en **d**!" Gaz laughed at his outburst and how the people around looked at them as if they were lunatics, _Fuck them, he's right_. She smiled and fisted his shirt in her hand, pulling him closer again and kissed him hard on his mouth, shutting the alien. He, however, was fast to respond, kissing her as fiercely. Both thinking the same thing:

 _Yeah, I can definitely get used to this._

 **Hello again, friends! Finally I had some spare time to post the other chapter. I am deeply sorry for disappearing, but there has been a lot happening in my life, but I promise you that I will not give up on the story ;) Also warning about a lot of fluff lol I think you can see after this chapter. If you guys find any mistakes, just reminding that this story's not "beta" (is that how you say it? I really don't know).Anyway, I'm really sorry again, and I hope you're enjoying the story. Love y'all! And good luck for us and the rest of the world -this election it's killing us huh? Brazil, I know you guys are not in the best terms either; Vamos ser fortes juntos, sinto saudades todos os dias!-**

 _ **OH and if you know Teen Titans, and ship BBRae, I'll be posting a Oneshot tonight, check it out if you love them as much as I do ;D**_


	8. Author's Note: I'm sorry :(

**Hello readers,**

 **I'm sorry that this is simply a author's note, but I feel that this story doesn't really have any more to add. Trust me, I wish I could write more, but lately I'm not going to lie I haven't had a single idea that had an end. I used to write so much, even had a blog for my stories, but my problems only got bigger and bigger, and college's on the way, moving away, settling down in a complete different state, having to meet new people (which I suck at). I'll continue to appreciate stories, but for now I don't want to give the readers false hope that I'll update daily or even monthly.**

 **I'm really sorry, and thank you for reading this piece.**

 **Peace and love for everyone!**


End file.
